


just left you there

by grovicisms



Series: If, If, If [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: AOS, Tragedy, Universe Alteration, in which Bones really did leave him there, this is all going to be painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovicisms/pseuds/grovicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic."</p><p>Turns out, he did. And they suffered the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just left you there

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A The one where Bones didn't bring Jim along for the ride.
> 
> I regret so much right now.
> 
> And if you hadn't already guessed, these won't be in any set order. They'll be hopping all around the timeline.

_“You go. Be safe.”_

In all his three years of knowing Jim Kirk, the last words Leonard had expected to hear from him were definitely not _be safe_. Not by a long shot.

 

He watches Jim as he boards the shuttle bound for the _Enterprise_. He’s still where he left him, genuinely _lost_. Their first big chance at proving themselves, and Jim is fucking _grounded._

 

Leonard already resents the Admiralty.

 

The hangar disappears from view, soon replaced with an ever-growing, omnipresent void. Both in his heart and in space.

 

He doesn’t feel right. He feels _empty_ walking down the halls of Starfleet’s flagship, like he’s betraying Jim and it’s more terrifying than flying ever was.

 

He wishes he did _something_ to change the Admiralty’s mind.

 

Hell, he would’ve sneaked Jim aboard and risked his entire career if it meant Jim would be _there_ with him. As long as he was there, Leonard wouldn’t give a _damn._

 

It’s a shame he could never tell Jim that.

 

Leonard is in Medical Bay when the red alert sounds.

 

The ship lurches. He gets a report telling him that Deck Six is hit, multiple injuries, even more dead. Doctor Puri—Captain Pike’s Chief Medical Officer—is among them.

 

Within the first half-hour of serving aboard the _Enterprise_ , Leonard has already assumed the Chief Medical Officer position.

 

He feels like Jim would get a kick out of that.

 

Leonard is bustling around the medbay, barking orders and sending out damage reports to Pike whenever possible when the ship is hit again. The shields must be at critical levels at this point; the force of the impacts were rattling the ship in the most disconcerting way that it surprises even Leonard that he hasn’t had a panic attack yet.

 

No, he has a job to do, first. These people are counting on him, now.

 

 _Boy,_ Jim would _really_ enjoy that. Leonard can hear his voice clearly, even now.

 

_“Hey! Bones!”_

 

_“Oh God, you’re the kid from the shuttle, aren’t you? And who’re you callin’ ‘Bones?’”_

 

_“You, Bones! Jeez. Crazy old country doctor and you’d think he’d have a little bit of sense.”_

 

_“Wait, how the hell’d you know—”_

 

_“—that you’re a doctor? I did my research, Bones. You’ve got a very interesting medical history—”_

 

_“Isn’t that oh, I don’t know, a violation of my privacy?”_

 

_“Hey, you hungry? I’m starving. Let’s go get something before we get settled in.”_

 

_“What—no, I’m not going with you. I’m a doctor, kid. I’ve got work to do.”_

 

_“And here I thought you had remembered my name. I’m hurt, Bones.”_

 

_“Oh, I know, it alright. James ‘I-Fuck-Everything-That-Moves’ Kirk.”_

 

_“Now, that’s just cruel. I don’t fuck **everything.** Haven’t gotten any where **near** that with you yet, Bones.”_

 

_“Oh no. I will **not** be another one of your pick-ups. And stop calling me that, damnit. I’m not a dog.”_

 

Even in the face of imminent doom, the goddamn kid still manages to weasel his way into Leonard’s heart.

 

Another hit. The power is failing fast and Leonard knows the life-support systems are next.

 

The _Enterprise_ is all but a ghost.

 

Less than half the crew survives via shuttlecraft; Leonard isn’t among them.

 

He refused to abandon his post when there were so many that needed his help.

 

The remainder of the crew—and the ship—are destroyed.

 

The last vague thought he remembers is Jim’s pathetic look of innocence, similar to the one he saw that day in the hangar.

 

The other thought makes him laugh with scorn.

 

_Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes as CMO._

Jim wouldn’t laugh at that.


End file.
